The Magic Skateboard
This article is about the episode. For the object, see The Magic Skateboard (object). " | image = S04E15.png | number = Season 4, Episode 14 | code = 415 | airdate = March 9, 2010 (Canada) July 10, 2013 (U.S., source) | snack = Frozen yogurt at Pablo's house | genre = Forró | writer = Rodney Stringfellow | director = Dave Palmer | music = Douglas Wieselman | video = Operation Elephant Drop | previous = "Elephant on the Run" | next = "Pablor and the Acorns"}} "The Magic Skateboard" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin "Tyrone is facing off in a competition against three of the greatest skateboarders - Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin. Will his discovery of a magic skateboard help him to win?" ﻿Tyrone is in the backyard, wearing a yellow helmet. He introduces himself to the viewer as a contestant in the annual Showoff Showdown, a skateboarding competition, in the town of Skatesburg. He then confesses that he is not that good at skating yet, but will give the showdown a shot. Tyrone begins singing the song "The Showoff Showdown". After the song, the backyard transforms into a sandy desert, Skatesburg. Tyrone walks into the skate park filled with ramps and other items used for skateboarding. Tyrone watches as Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin skate over to Tyrone. Tyrone asks them if they are competing in the Showoff Showdown as well, and they answer yes. Austin tells Tyrone that they are competing for the Golden Ollie trophy. Pablo asks Tyrone if he could show him his ollie. Tyrone makes a confused look. Pablo demonstrates what an ollie is by showing Tyrone how to do one. He strikes the tail of his skateboard against the ground, causing the board to rise into the air nose-first. Tyrone is fascinated and tries one himself, but fails to do so and falls to the ground. Pablo and Austin laugh at Tyrone and jokingly tell him that he would have to find the "Magic Skateboard" to do any better and skate off screen. Uniqua stays with Tyrone. Tyrone asks Uniqua if there really is a Magic Skateboard, but Uniqua answers no and tells him that there is an old legend that there is a magic skateboard in Skatesburg that will cause the skater to do great when it comes to skateboarding. Tyrone sighs. Uniqua tells him that to really get better, he will have to keep practicing and maybe get good enough to win the Showoff Showdown. She then tells him "The board doesn't make the skater, the skater makes the board." The two sing "Get a Little Better". After the song, Uniqua is about to skate away, but Tyrone asks where she is going. Uniqua answers "to practice" and continues on her way. Tyrone tries to step on the tail of his skateboard to cause it to rise into the air and into his hand, but he accidentally kicks it down a ramp and into the desert. It hits against a rock and breaks into pieces. Tyrone runs down into a valley after his skateboard. He sees the damage the rock caused the skateboard and kicks a piece of it aside. Tyrone sits down on a rock, disappointed. He then spots a blue light coming from a cave. He pushes some rocks aside and walks into the cave. Inside of it, there is a white and black striped skateboard on a rock. Tyrone spots the board and picks it up to use it as a replacement board. Rocks then begin to push down on each other, revealing the cave exit. Tyrone exits and enters a space with ramps and slides made from sand. Tyrone exclaims "This place is even better than the skate park!" and walks into the area. Tyrone tries an ollie and does fine. A blue light flashes from the skateboard after the ollie, causing the skateboard to ride on its own. Tyrone is petrified. The skateboard performs great moves and tricks and Tyrone realizes that he has found the Magic Skateboard. He sings "I Found the Magic Skateboard". His skateboard performs many other tricks. Tyrone's skateboard soars out of the small sand-course. The camera moves to Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin who have arrived at the Showoff Showdown course. Tyrone skates on screen. Pablo asks Tyrone if he found the Magic Skateboard yet and laughs. Tyrone pretends to laugh as the contestants get ready to start. Pablo explains that the skaters have to skate through the three parts of the course. Austin says that if a skater falls off the track, that skater is out of the game. The competition starts. The four skate and jump around the first part, a grinding rail. Austin falls and is now out of the course. The remaining skaters end the first part of the game and wait at another starting line. They skate into two half-pipes. Uniqua attempts to skate around the second pipe but falls when she is about to reach the ceiling of the pipe. She is now out of the course. Pablo and Tyrone, the two remaining skaters, skateboard over to the final starting line. They sing "May the Best Dude Win" with Austin and Uniqua before they begin the last part of the game. Tyrone's board slides from a ramp and falls of the piece of land. In order to save time, Uniqua lets Tyrone use her board since she is not competing anymore. Tyrone tries to explain to Uniqua that his old board was actually the Magic Skateboard. Uniqua believes him and tells him "The board doesn't make the skater, the skater makes the board." Tyrone takes her board and begins the final part of the tournament. Pablo tries to skate up a tall ramp, but his board slides down, causing him to fall. Now he is out of the course. Uniqua yells to Tyrone that if he can cross the ramp, he will win the showdown. Tyrone skates up the ramp while chanting "The board doesn't make the skater, the skater makes the board." Tyrone soars off the ramp and crosses the finish line. Austin grabs the Golden Ollie trophy and hands it to Tyrone. Tyrone tells the others that he does not deserve the trophy since he used the Magic Skateboard to cheat through the first two rounds. Austin and Pablo ask "Really?". Uniqua nods. Austin tells Tyrone that he does deserve the trophy since the last round was all him. Uniqua asks Tyrone what he will do now that he has won the Showoff Showdown. Tyrone's stomach rumbles. He explains that he will "have a snack!" Pablo invites the others to his house for frozen yogurt. The town of Skatesburg transforms back into the backyard as the four characters sing the end song. They enter Pablo's house for a snack. Tyrone opens the previously closed door and shouts, "Sweet!" *Uniqua: Skateboarder Uniqua *Pablo: Skateboarder Pablo *Tyrone: Skateboarder Tyrone *Austin: Skateboarder Austin *"The Show-Off Showdown" *"Get a Little Better" *"I Found the Magic Skateboard" *"May the Best Dude Win" *This is the last episode where the music is solely written by Douglas Wieselman. All subsequent episodes had at least some of the music written by Evan Lurie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4